


Changes

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack!Family, moon power, wolfs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos eles passaram por uma transformação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Changes (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560338) by [Agata_Ridlle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle)



> Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.
> 
> Desafio: nenhum  
> Spoiller: 2  
> Beta: no one  
> Finalização: 17 de setembro de 2012

 

** **

**Lobo **

 

Um dia ele ouve melhor.

Em outro, ele pode ver o mundo com tanta luz e cor que cega.

No outro, ele se move antes mesmo de pensar no movimento que quer fazer.

Stiles fala e fala e fala, como sempre, e ele sabe que, em algum ponto, tudo aquilo tem uma coerência inegável, mas Stiles tem aquele quê de incoerente que faz com que ele simplesmente não acredite.

Ele ouve, ele vê, ele sente, e não acredita.

Não até que a lua vem.

Na lua, ele já sabe, já conhece o nome, já busca uma solução para não ser um lobo, para não ser animal, para não ser essa coisa que está atrapalhando a sua vida, e lhe dando tanto e exigindo muito mais dele. Ele já sabe e já tenta negar antes mesmo que a lua lhe empreste toda a sua força. Porque antes desse dia, ele não sabia a força que tinha, ou a velocidade, ou aquela combinação em que todos os seus sentidos, todo o seu corpo, trabalham juntos em prol da sua vontade, desse desejo tão forte que só a lua pode alimentar.

Ele não conhecia a força da sua vontade de matar.

E ele simplesmente não estava pronto.

Derek dizia que poderia ensiná-lo a controlar, a se manter são, a usar todo o seu potencial. Ele dizia que não. Por não acreditar em Derek, em primeiro lugar, mas, principalmente, por não acreditar que isso fosse possível.

Durante o dia, tudo o que ele queria era deixar de ser lobo. Durante a noite, o lobo era tão forte que não havia limites para o que ele poderia fazer, o que ele poderia ser.

E, talvez, se não fosse essa luta que ele sabia que sempre teria dentro dele, entre o homem e o lobo, ele poderia até ser um lobisomem melhor.

Mas ele preferia sua sanidade ao poder prometido pela lua desde aquela primeira noite.

-:=:-


	2. Alfa

A água corria por seus músculos e ele podia sentir todo o seu corpo queimar em um calor muito maior do que o do vapor que tomava o ambiente.

Aquilo era novo. Ele não havia passado pela primeira transformação, aquela coisa de deixar de ser humano e se tornar mais animal, reconhecer seu lobo e ser parte de algo muito maior. Ele nasceu assim. Nasceu humano e lobisomem. Nasceu selvagem e racional.

E o mundo o deixou muito mais selvagem e muito mais racional, não seus dons de nascimento.

Ele fecha os olhos e tenta se concentrar no calor, mas tudo o que lhe vem é o fogo e os gritos e a casa em chamas e o cheiro de carne queimada. Ele sorri triste com o pensamento de que já devia estar acostumado àquelas imagens e sensações que norteiam seus pesadelos há anos, ele não devia estar tão perturbado. Acabou. Todos os responsáveis estão mortos agora. Ele devia sentir algum tipo deturpado de paz, e não aquele caos.

Mas então ele percebe o medo e o ódio e a dor. Ele percebe que ele mesmo está no fogo, como ele nunca esteve antes. Porque não é ele. Já não é só ele.

Ele olha suas mãos de onde a água tenta lavar o sangue. O mesmo sangue cujo gosto ainda está em seus lábios. Seu sangue. O sangue de Peter.

O sangue do alfa.

Ele é o alfa agora. E Peter está nele, em suas mãos, em seu sangue e em seus pensamentos. Assim como está Laura e sua mãe e é como se ele pode sentir mais vozes, mais ecos, uma herança eterna que os une através da loucura e do assassinato.

Através do sangue.

Derek bate a cabeça contra o azulejo tentando controlar a própria respiração. É muito. É muito até para ele. Seu sangue pulsa e faz seu corpo pulsar, quente, e ele sabe que algo está mudando. Ele é o alfa agora, e ele sabe o que isso significa e tudo o que isso implica das lições ouvidas quando criança, mas ele nunca imaginou que seria assim, em dor e vozes correndo em suas veias.

Ele busca equilíbrio se apoiando contra a parede, como se isso pudesse manter sua mente sã. E só então se dá conta de que a parede está quebrada, um buraco superficial onde não há mais azulejo e o concreto cai aos seus pés se misturando à água e ao sangue. Ele percebe que foi ele quem fez isso, o que é assustador. Ele sabia que teria mais força, mas não que teria que reaprender a controlar seu corpo e sua vontade.

Ele já não sabe mais quem é.

Ele nasceu alguém que perdeu sua base, sua família e o orgulho de seu nome nos braços de Kate Agent. Ele sobreviveu e se tornou alguém mais calado e mais forte para ver sua irmã morrer e matar a última pessoa que sobrara de sua história. E agora ele estava se transformando em outro alguém.

Devagar, ele fechou o chuveiro, cambaleando nu pelo banheiro, as mãos fracas demais para buscar uma toalha, os pés hesitando nos passos perdidos pelo chão tão frio contra sua pele.

Ele sente o calor ferver todo seu corpo, ele sabe que seus olhos estão vermelhos como a cor do fogo de suas memórias e seu lobo surge em dentes e garras e pelos. Ele não sabe quem é, não sabe o que é capaz de fazer e não sabe se vai conseguir sobreviver mais uma vez.

Mas ele é o alfa. Ele é um lobo completo e no auge de seu poder. E é a isso que ele se agarra quando seu corpo todo se transforma e o lobo deixa finalmente a casa queimada para procurar seu lugar na mata.

Seu passado e seu sangue já não podem dizer o que ele é. O alfa faz seu próprio caminho.

-:=:-


	3. O menino

\- Eu posso te ajudar?

Isaac tem vontade de rir. E de chorar. Parece uma pergunta tão simples, tão cotidiana, tão desproposital. Ele, que precisa tanto de ajuda, ouve isso quase todos os dias, desde a boa vontade na boca das atendentes de lojas ao olhar duro do xerife quando ele lhe faz perguntas sobre a menina que fugiu do hospital e sobre seu olho roxo.

Ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Ele é filho de seu pai.

Mas, em um primeiro momento, uma mão para puxá-lo para fora da cova é algo a se considerar. E mesmo que essa frase seja literal, neste caso, Isaac só começa a entender o quanto ela se estende por toda a sua vida a partir do momento em que o estranho olha em seus olhos e diz que pode realmente ajuda-lo.

Ele pode ajuda-lo.

A mordida dói e o assusta, mas se cura, da forma como ele sempre se curou. Mais rápido, claro, mas Isaac tem cicatrizes demais, ossos remendados demais para se preocupar com a velocidade dessas coisas. Mesmo porque, é só uma questão de tempo entre uma e outra ferida.

Elas continuam acontecendo. Ele ainda tem 16 anos e ainda vive com seu pai, lobisomem ou não, então é claro que elas continuam acontecendo. Seu pai nunca o olha por tempo o suficiente depois do golpe para vê-lo cicatrizar e Isaac quase agradece por isso, não imaginando o que ele seria capaz de fazer se soubesse que não precisa mais se preocupar com marcas ou o quanto vai gastar com remédios ou se o menino pode ir parar no hospital.

Não é que ele não se importe, é que a culpa é de Isaac. O menino sabe que não, em algum momento daqueles anos, ele deixou de acreditar, ele deixou fazê-lo. Foi duro e mais doloroso do que as surras esse desprendimento, e lento, imensamente lento, mas Isaac sabe, no fundo, que foi isso que o fez aceitar a mordida: ele ainda não tem forças para lutar contra, ele não seria capaz de machucar seu pai da forma como ele o machuca, mas ele já sabe que ficar ali é cavar a própria cova, então ele precisa de forças para fugir.

Ele pensou que seria capaz de fugir na primeira vez que seus olhos brilharam em amarelo e ele arreganhou os dentes para seu pai. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do medo do homem, mas tudo o que fez foi ficar encolhido no canto da cozinha, ouvindo o próprio rosnar. Por alguns segundos, ele acreditou que isso poderia ser o suficiente para nunca mais apanhar. O suficiente para ter paz.

Mas naquela mesma noite, ele foi acordado pelos seus novos sentidos, sabendo que o homem estava de pé ao lado da sua cama, e que havia algo muito errado. O pensamento se concretizou quando correntes foram enroladas em seus pulsos e seu pescoço de forma que ele não conseguia gritar ou lutar e a prata queimava sua pele, fazendo-o sangrar e se debater enquanto era arrastado escada abaixo até o porão. Até o freezer. E quando seu pai levantou a tampa no dia seguinte, arregalando os olhos para as marcas de unhas na tampa, Isaac sabia que ele o temia, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para deixar de feri-lo.

E Isaac fugiu. Na noite em que seu pai morreu. Na noite em que ele correu para Derek, porque Derek era seu alfa e prometeu que eles seriam como uma família, que eles iriam se ajudar e se proteger. Um pack.

Demorou anos para que essa promessa se tornasse real.

Na noite em que Isaac se tornou um lobo, na noite em que sua primeira lua surgiu no céu e ele sentiu toda a sua força, todos os seus sentidos, tudo o que havia de livre e selvagem correndo em seu sangue, ele estava preso. E ele estava com medo de morrer. E tudo o que ele fez foi tentar fugir mais uma vez, porque dessa vez, ele queria machucar alguém, e a voz que lhe dizia que ele podia, que ele devia fazer isso, era a mesma voz de seu pai ecoando que era culpa dele.

O rosnado do alfa, porém, tinha um som totalmente diferente. Um som de ameaça e de ordem, um som de autoridade e de agressividade que Isaac compreendia muito bem, e era o bastante para ele sentir medo e voltar a se encolher, esperando ser ferido. Como ele seria tantas vezes mais, para se curar mais uma vez e continuar.

Porque agora ele era um lobisomem, ele sobreviveria.

-:=:-


	4. Mulher Gato

Ela sempre foi duas.

A consciência que ela tinha dela mesma era muito diferente da imagem que ela passava para o mundo – ela sempre soube disso. Ela era a menina patética e doente que dependia de remédios e não conseguia terminar um mês de aula sem ter um ataque no meio da sala, ela não podia negar que era isso, estava nos comentários de todos, nos vídeos na internet, nas roupas que tinha que usar para não se machucar. Ela tentou ignorar, ela tentava fingir que estava tudo bem, mas ela sabia que ela nunca deixaria de ser isso.

Mas então ele surgiu, no hospital, como se fosse o único lugar no mundo em que ela poderia ser encontrada para conversarem com segurança. Ele a olhou como se isso não fosse importante. Ele a via. Ele a via do jeito que ela se via. Ele olhava para a menina doente e sabia que havia tão mais ali.

E ele a beijou como nenhum homem havia feito até então, e a mordeu, e então ela surgiu, como em seus sonhos, como em seus delírios enquanto se olhava no espelho vendo seu corpo mudar durante a adolescência: surgiu a Erica que somente ela sabia que existia até Derek olhar para ela. A Erica que era loira e alta e linda como ninguém nunca havia reparado. A Erica que podia vestir a roupa que queria vestir e andar como alguém que sabe o quanto sua presença mexe com as pessoas. A Erica que não tinha medo de responder às perguntas de professores porque agora a sua voz tinha firmeza o suficiente, a Erica que podia olhar nos olhos do menino que amou por anos e dizer que gosta dele e que ele é um bom Batman para a Catwoman. A Erica que tinha domínio sobre o seu corpo e podia usá-lo para o que quisesse.

Mesmo para se transformar em um lobisomem.

E ela não esperava a dor, mas não se importava, porque ela estava acostumada a ela. Ela não esperava o risco e as ordens, e ela queria viver e ser livre como sentia que poderia ser, como sentia que sempre quis ser e nunca pode, e tudo isso a angustiou por muito tempo e por muitas vezes ela tentou fugir, mesmo duvidando de que conseguiria sobreviver, até entender que ter pessoas por perto que a enxergavam como Derek ou Stiles a viam, e ser admirada por tudo o que ela era, se tornou algo mais importante do que ser simplesmente livre.

Porque sua principal transformação, aquela que a lua lhe deu mês após mês, em uma construção contínua, foi somente ela virando-se em si mesma.

-:=:-


	5. Só mais um

Dizem que a vida é muito simples. É só uma questão de acordar todos os dias, sair para a escola ou o trabalho, fazer sua parte no mundo, encontrar uma companhia, ter filhos, morrer tranquilo.

Boyd poderia ter uma vida assim, se ele não soubesse que não há nada de simples em viver. Não há nada de simples na sobrevivência diária, no trabalho duro em troca de uma miséria, na não perspectiva de um futuro melhor para o menino negro nascido pobre em uma cidade pequena demais para dar oportunidades, mas grande o suficiente para julgá-lo e empurra-lo para comer sozinho no fundo do refeitório do colégio todos os dias.

Ele não se achava injustiçado, ele não odiava o mundo por isso, ele somente sabia que deveria agarrar cada mísera oportunidade que aparecesse em seu caminho se quisesse ser um pouco mais que medíocre.

Alguns chamariam de ganância. Outros veriam nele algum tipo de potencial, como Derek viu. Ele não negaria nem supervalorizaria nenhuma das duas coisas. Ele não tinha fidelidade à própria linha da vida para se apegar a ela, e isso foi o que o levou a aceitar a mordida, assim como o levava a aceitar os subempregos ou qualquer 50 dólares que o oferecessem por um serviço, legal ou não. Agora ele teria muito mais chances de sobreviver e chegar aonde ele poderia chegar, como ele nunca teria como humano.

Ele mesmo não sabia onde poderia chegar, o que fez com que ele levasse anos para descobrir sua âncora nas noites de lua ou para descobrir que aquele era realmente o seu pack e o seu lugar, como um dos braços fortes do seu alfa. Ainda que, no começo, ele fosse só mais um, o último mordido por Derek antes do caos do Kanima, aquele que não tinha sua carga de dor ou problemas reais sobre a qual pudesse jogar suas justificativas de estar ali.

Ele estava ali porque quis, e isso tinha sua força. Ele estava ali porque ele não era humano o suficiente para se conformar em ser simplesmente humano. Ele não deixaria a humanidade sufoca-lo enquanto ele tivesse garras para lutar.

E em sua primeira lua, quando elas surgiram e ele sentiu toda a sua força em dor e sangue e gritos, ele sabia que a luta estava só começando, mas que ele não era somente mais um lutando.

Ele era um lobisomem.

-:=:-


	6. Pedra

A mente humana era algo surpreendente.

Peter nasceu lobo, e como lobo ele era imbatível, forte e rápido, talvez não o melhor do pack, mas ele sabia exatamente como usar todo o seu potencial. E ele sempre soube que era esse saber que o fazia realmente bom no que fazia e melhor do que muitos mais fortes e mais rápidos. Peter era inteligente e sabia como usar isso, apesar de reconhecer a inteligência, a razão e a sanidade como algo humano. Todo o resto era lobo.

E enquanto ele queimava, seu lobo urrava e sua mente lutava para buscar uma solução em meio a medo, fúria, fogo e fumaça. Ele sabia que havia encontrado algo. Anos de lenta e vagarosa cura depois, ele não conseguia se lembrar o que foi que sua mente encontrou em meio à dor, mas sabia que não havia sido o único sobrevivente por simples ironia da vida.

Sua mente se perdeu nesse processo. A morte, a cura, o ódio e a dor, em um ciclo infinito à margem da consciência, pode levar qualquer homem – ou qualquer lobo – à insanidade. E ele sabia disso. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando matou Laura, ele via em suas mãos e nos olhos vermelhos assustados da sobrinha que aquilo era insano, mas, em algum recanto de sua mente, tinha lógica, e foi seguindo essa mesma lógica que ele continuou agindo. Até sua segunda morte.

E ainda assim, ele sabia que voltaria. Em meio à destruição – que agora ele reconheceu que estava vindo quando Derek olhou o que restara de seu corpo no chão e fez com que Peter quase desejasse que fosse finalmente um fim de verdade. Mas sua mente ainda estava viva e inquieta porque ele via e ouvia e sabia de coisas que não se encaixavam e havia essa pequena e brilhante centelha que lhe dizia que ele precisava voltar.

Dessa vez a cura foi um pouco mais rápida, como se a ciência do que precisava fazer, do quanto precisava ser reconstruído em seu corpo e como estivesse marcado na memória da lua. Somente uma lua se passou entre sua morte e sua ressurreição, quando ele sentiu a segunda se aproximando, ele já sabia que, com a luz sobre seu corpo ferido, teria forças suficientes para se reerguer.

Mas ele precisava de ajuda. Não só a lua, mas sangue e veneno. Wolfsbane e Derek. E ele não tinha mais pack, não tinha mais ninguém em que pudesse confiar, sua mente, sozinha e enterrada em um corpo morto, não era o suficiente para ajuda-lo.

Mas a mente humana era algo surpreendente.

Havia sangue em suas mãos e seu próprio sangue corria nas veias de alguém que não era lobo, mas lhe pertencia. Ele a mordera e ela era dele, seu alfa, sua referência clamada em silêncio em meio à noite, ao medo e ao desespero das lembranças e da confusão de uma mente inteligente demais, mas que não conseguia entender, não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia se manter sã. Não o tempo todo.

Ele não sentia atração por adolescentes perdidas, não como seu sobrinho parecia sentir ao recrutar tantos do tipo em seu pack. Lydia era bonita, fato, mas o que realmente o atraía nela era sua mente. Rápida e letal. Peter quase podia saborear seus pensamentos quando eles se tornavam um durante as noites em que ela o servia, traçando o caminho para sua vida. E ele podia sentir de sua cova o cheiro doce de Lydia, aquela que todos supunham ser imune. Certamente não ao seu poder de convencimento.

Ela o temia e o temeria para sempre, assim como Derek e Scott e qualquer um que o vira em seu período sem controle sobre sua própria mente. Ele reconhecia o poder da loucura e como ela poderia domar um homem ou um lobo. Ele a temia também, e esse era o principal motivo para ele se manter são e não ferir Derek, Scott ou Lydia. Ele precisava de um pack. Precisava de mais do que dor e vingança e sangue para se manter são.

Ele precisava da lua. Da liberdade que ser lobo significava para sua mente cansada demais. E quando a lua atingiu o corpo ferido e o cheiro de sangue invadindo suas veias se fez mais presente do que qualquer coisa, Peter sentiu sua verdade transformação: foi a última vez que ele morreu para renascer em seguida. E dessa vez, ele não viveria somente em sua própria mente. Isso já o havia matado duas vezes.

-:=:-


	7. Soul-less

Ele dirigia um Porsche. E por muito tempo Jackson se utilizou desse fato como uma definição de si mesmo. Ele dirigia um Porsche, então isso significava que ele era rico, bonito, tinha estilo, poderia conquistar tudo o que quisesse, poderia conseguir qualquer coisa que almejasse, poderia ser aquilo que ele tanto desejava.

Ele desejava ser mais. Na escola, ele insultava abertamente qualquer um que fosse menos do que ele, mesmo Lydia, somente para reafirmar aquela ideia: ele poderia ser mais. Ele merecia ser mais. Ele seria mais e ninguém poderia impedi-lo.

Porque ele dirigia um Porsche.

Ele poderia ser tudo aquilo que nasceu para ser. O que seus pais sonharam que ele fosse, antes deles morrerem.

E ser um Kanima nunca esteve em seus sonhos. E seus pais estavam mortos antes dele poder perguntar o que eles desejavam que ele fosse. Por um momento, ele acreditou que ser um lobisomem o levaria a isso, ao infinito e ao impossível, ao mais. E ele quis a mordida, implorou por ela, se arriscou por ela.

E no fim, ele não era digno de ser um lobo. Ele era vazio demais, perdido demais, sozinho demais.

Alma de menos.

Ele precisava de alguém que o pegasse pela mão e o conduzisse. Como seus pais. Como um Alfa. Como Lydia.

Ele ansiou pela sua primeira lua cheia, por sua noite de glória em que ele renasceria como alguém invencível, e se frustrou imensamente quando ele se deu conta de que não se lembrava do que havia acontecido, se havia acontecido, e não havia registro.

Quando o sangue em suas mãos passou a ser o registro do que ele estava se tornando, Jackson se questionou se aquilo valia a pena, não era o que ele queria, nunca foi, e ele não hesitou quando a ordem para se ferir veio. Ele não queria continuar daquela forma. Naquela forma.

Mas ele foi obrigado a continuar. Para descobrir que havia alguém que se importava. Alguém que tinha uma parte de sua alma guardada junto ao peito no formato de uma chave. Alguém que chorou por ele todas as vezes que ele caiu e que estava ali quando ele renasceu.

Alguém que podia lhe dar a parte que faltava em sua alma para que ele fosse, enfim, algo – algo lobo, algo alguém, algo para alguém. E o amor de adolescência que ele já havia subestimado como algo banal, definiu o que ele seria o resto de sua vida.

-:=:-


	8. Mãe

Ela não era uma boa mãe, e sabia disso.

Há mães solteiras que são boas mães. Há mães que são bons pais, boas amigas, boas guias. Ela era, talvez, uma boa enfermeira, talvez, uma referência, talvez, muito talvez, uma amiga de vez em quando. E ela tentava ser mãe com todas as suas forças, mas no momento em que Scott começou a esconder mais coisas do que contava para ela, ela percebeu que havia falhado.

E quando ela viu no que ele havia se transformado e não conseguiu olhá-lo mais nos olhos, Melissa viu o tamanho de sua falha. Porque já não era uma questão de Scott vê-la como mãe ou senti-la como mãe, era ela negando seu próprio filho.

E ela não poderia viver com isso.

Ela poderia dizer que não foi um repúdio que durou muito, ela o sentiu como um baque nos primeiros momentos e tentou lidar com isso, mas não teve tempo: em seguida, ela era ameaçada e abertamente usada contra seu filho, seu ponto fraco, o gatilho apontado para ele que o fazia se permitir ser manipulado. E ela estava falhando novamente, porque ela deveria guia-lo e protege-lo, não ser aquilo que o levaria a matar e trair seus amigos. E foi quando o tamanho do perigo que os ameaçava se fez que ela esqueceu completamente o que Scott era e relembrou que ele era seu filho, seu bebê, e ela estaria para sempre ao lado dele, fazendo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tornar as coisas mais fáceis, e não mais difíceis, mesmo que não fosse o suficiente para se nomear uma boa mãe.

Derek não era um bom Alfa também e mesmo assim, depois de muito tempo, Scott o aceitou, então ela tinha uma chance de ser perdoada também, já que seu filho nunca a negou, mesmo quando ela o fez.

Chegou um ponto em que ela não pensava mais sobre o assunto, as coisas simplesmente continuavam acontecendo, e ela se permitia somente aceitar. Como o fato de que Scott passava muito mais tempo com os Argent e o Pack do que com ela, e como isso levou ela a passar muito mais tempo na casa Hale do que em sua própria casa, em busca de seu filho. E como isso a fez reencontrar Peter e conviver com aquele homem que provocava arrepios a todos à volta, mas, com ela, nunca havia sido menos do que gentil.

Foi ele quem lhe ofereceu a mordida – que Derek daria, claro -, e plantou a ideia em sua mente. Ela poderia dizer que fez por ele, mas, embora tenham se tornado realmente um casal algum tempo depois, ela já havia aberto mão de sua vida por um homem antes, não faria de novo. Melissa poderia dizer que aceitou por Scott, que o seu amor por seu filho e a sensação iminente de que o estava perdendo a levou a querer se tornar um igual, mas o primeiro olhar que ela dera para Scott quando o viu como lobo nunca a deixaria acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Ela queria ter preservado ele disso, jamais conseguiria negar para si mesma esse fato.

No fim, foi por ela mesma, mas Melissa só entendeu isso quando a primeira lua tomou seu corpo e a fez se transformar finalmente naquilo que aceitou ser, e percebeu que o que a impedia de enlouquecer com sua força e suas sensações eram as presenças atentas à sua volta, a assistindo e a ajudando, como ela, mãe, deveria fazer por aqueles adolescentes e homens perdidos.

Se tornar lobisomem devolveu a Melissa McCall o sentido de família.

-:=:-


	9. A líder

Ela sempre pareceu frágil, e isso a irritava. Os olhos grandes, a pele branca, a maquiagem que a fazia parecer uma boneca, as roupas femininas.

Ela queria ser forte. Ela queria poder se proteger. Ela não precisava de um salvador.

Quando as feições delicadas se tornaram agressivas, os lábios vermelhos demais rompidos por dentes grandes e as unhas bem feitas viradas em garras, a menina sorriu, seus olhos brilhando em dourado, e ela se curvou para seu Alfa, porque era o que ela queria: não ter que liderar.

Ela é forte, seu arco e flecha são argumentos o suficiente para provar isso para qualquer um. Mas ser uma Argent, depois de tudo, foi... demais. No fim, a família se dissipou em conflitos e tudo o que restou era seu pai e ela, seu luto e suas perdas. Seu pai continuou, disse que queria se mudar e ir atrás de um pack que estava causando problemas no Texas. Ela disse que não iria.

Por Scott. Por Lydia, Stiles e Jackson. Por ela. Porque seu pai nunca entenderia, ele já havia comprovado mais de uma vez que podia confiar nela e que ela tinha força para tanto, mas ela simplesmente _não podia_ liderar uma chacina de lobisomens.

Não depois de tudo. Não depois de já ter feito isso tantas vezes e perceber que poderia sangrar tanto pela morte de Kate quanto pela de Danny. E ver Derek ajoelhado ao lado do garoto, gritando com ele e mordendo seu corpo envenenado em desespero para tentar salvá-lo a fez perceber que ambos os lados daquela batalha milenar queriam a mesma coisa: menos mortos. E ela não podia continuar.

Ela sabia que seu pai nunca entenderia sua decisão, mas ele teria que aceita-la ou matar a própria filha, e Chris havia sofrido a loucura de Gerard o suficiente para partir em silêncio de aceitação e confiar à fidelidade de Derek e Scott ao seu pack o seu bem mais precioso. Ele já havia perdido demais.

Scott também não a entendia e ela podia ver isso em seu olhar confuso e levemente desesperado quando ela lhe contou sua decisão. Ele não entendia, mas aceitava e a acolheu em seus braços e era exatamente disso que ela precisava.

Ela era forte o suficiente para se defender, para ser uma Argent lobisomem, para ser a âncora de um lobo que poderia ser alfa, para ser aceita em um pack de lobos que ela já tentara destruir mais de uma vez. Ela era forte, e ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando pediu a mordida a Derek. E ele compreendeu imediatamente o que ela estava querendo.

Allison queria o conforto da não responsabilidade, da falta de sangue nas mãos, das noites não condenadas ao lado do homem que ela escolheu amar e que queria cuidar e proteger ela. E ela tinha direito a isso sem ter que abrir mão de sua força.

-:=:-


	10. Filho

John Stilinski não sabia que lobisomens existiam até o momento em que foi mordido.

Obviamente a ideia já havia passado pela sua cabeça algumas vezes frente à inundação de acontecimentos em que seu filho e – ele veio a descobrir depois – todos os lobisomens da cidade estavam envolvidos e que foram arquivados por ele na delegacia. Mas ele justificava sua descrença com Stiles e sua inacabável capacidade de falar sobre, bem, tudo, inclusive absurdos como vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas, demônios e uma ampla variedade de alienígenas. E agora ele só podia rezar para que a concretização dessas coisas parasse nos lobisomens.

Stiles falava demais, e metade do que ele falava não fazia sentido para John, por mais que ele se esforçasse. Outra grande parte era composta por reclamações e recomendações quanto aos hábitos de John, o que fazia o xerife se perguntar às vezes se não havia uma certa inversão de papéis na relação de pai e filho que eles instituíam, mas ele estava mais preocupado em tentar saber se Stiles estava vivo e não machucado e se esquivar de perguntas sobre casos sigilosos do que com sua relação com seu filho.

O que claramente foi um erro, mas ele demorou tempo demais para perceber isso. Basicamente, toda a sua vida, pois quando ele percebeu, era para ele estar morto.

\- Eu sinto muito, pai. – Stiles chorava, Derek segurando seus ombros para evita-lo de se jogar sobre o homem ainda ferido – Eu sinto muito.

\- Por salvar minha vida? – o xerife ainda tentava se equilibrar depois do acidente, do tiroteio, da mordida e da imensa enxurrada de informações.

\- Eu só... Eu... Eu não poderia perder você. Eu não estou pronto para ficar sozinho.

E John não sabia o que fazer para diminuir o imenso medo na voz de seu filho. Não era medo somente de perdê-lo, embora estivesse claramente ali. Era medo de ser abandonado, era medo de ficar só. E ele esteve só por tanto tempo sem que John pudesse fazer nada a respeito.

John o olhou e o puxou contra seu peito, embora o movimento ainda lhe causasse dor. Stiles não estava sozinho, embora não percebesse, isso era claro para John na forma como Derek olhava para seu filho, no fato de que Isaac e Erica aguardavam mais atrás, visivelmente preocupados, no fato de que Scott e Allison conversavam com os policiais e tentavam mantê-los isolados pelo máximo de tempo possível, no fato de que Melissa, Boyd e Peter haviam saído para oficializar os últimos acontecimentos junto à ambulância chamada às pressas e ao caçador que estava na cidade e certamente ouviria falar que Derek mordera um humano.

Eles não cuidavam de John, cuidavam de Stiles, porque Stiles era parte do pack deles há muito tempo. Parte dessa estranha família que vinha se aglomerando em torno dele de forma meio caótica, mas extremamente necessária.

E, depois que John se curou e entendeu o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele, nem por um momento ele pensou que se tornar um lobisomem era algo ruim. Porque ele poderia ser o único a notar, mas Stiles desejava isso: desejava contar a verdade para o seu pai sobre uma parte tão importante da sua vida, desejava unir as duas partes do seu mundo e os dois grupos de pessoas que eram tão importantes para ele.

Quando sua primeira lua cheia chegou, John não sentiu medo, não se sentiu ansioso, não sentiu nenhum impulso destrutivo ou deslumbramento com suas novas capacidades. Stiles falara tanto, por tanto tempo, sobre como tudo era que tudo em que John conseguia pensar enquanto seu corpo mudava e seus sentidos o faziam ver o mundo de forma diferente é que Stiles estaria melhor agora.

-:=:-


	11. Fantasias

Stiles sempre teve uma grande dificuldade de se fazer acreditar.

Ele mesmo não conseguia entender um motivo para isso, não era com se ele fosse um mentiroso compulsivo ou algo assim. Ele sequer contava muitas mentiras, na sua forma de lidar o mundo, era bem melhor distorcer a realidade do que tentar convencer alguém de que ela não existe.

Talvez fosse a sua incapacidade de parar de falar somada ao seu imenso repertório de ficção – DDA não ajuda a ganhar pontos com coerência quando seu universo é inundado de super-heróis, vampiros, aliens e bruxos. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele era o filho do xerife, se ele dedicasse todo o seu tempo livre sozinho em casa só lendo as fichas de assassinato que seu pai frequentemente esquecia sobre a mesa ou o sofá, Stiles teria muito mais problemas.

Mas, ainda assim, ele estava mortalmente silencioso enquanto sua mente gritava nos segundos entre Peter lhe oferecer a mordida e seus dentes tocarem leves em sua pele. Ele não conseguiu convencer Peter naquela noite que realmente não desejava ser mordido, assim como ele nunca conseguiu convencer a si mesmo. Mas ele tinha seus motivos. Motivos racionais e convincentes, como seu pai, por exemplo, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e Stiles jamais poderia deixa-lo sozinho para correr pela floresta nas noites de lua cheia com um bando de adolescentes problemáticos, um psicopata e o lobisomem mais gostoso e mal humorado que ele jamais conseguiria acreditar que olharia para ele.

Não que isso não fosse legal. Era fantástico. E, nas noites em que seu pai estava trabalhando, seguro, e a cidade não estava sob ataque de nenhum lagarto gigante ou alfas descontrolados ou caçadores insanos, ele até curtia fazer parte de um pack de lobisomens. Mesmo humano. Desde o começo, ele sempre foi parte de tudo aquilo que envolveu Scott e seu pai e sua cidade inteira, e às vezes Stiles se questionava se não tinha sido ele o causador de tudo, dando a ideia insana de correr até a floresta atrás de metade do corpo de uma mulher morta.

Culpa das fichas esquecida e do excesso de histórias em quadrinhos, ele repete.

Mas ele era parte disso. E tudo ficou mais fácil depois que Derek e Scott se entenderam e então havia um só pack na cidade e Stiles não precisava mais fingir que não gostava de Derek só para que Scott não ficasse rosnando pelos cantos. Ainda que Derek continuasse insistindo em rosnar para ele e empurrá-lo contra paredes sempre que possível até que ele completasse 18 anos, quando finalmente o beijou.

Foi um beijo duro e doído e tenso, como se Stiles pudesse sentir nos lábios e na aflição de Derek o quanto ele desejava aquilo há tanto tempo e, ao mesmo tempo, o quanto ainda tinha de se conter. Stiles não sabia exatamente o que ele estava contendo, mas ele podia sentir. Ele já convivia com Derek tempo suficiente para conseguir ler algo nele, como ele lia Scott ou Lydia ou mesmo Erica e Isaac algumas vezes. E, convenhamos, quando tudo o que se tem são variações de rosnados, as coisas passam a ganhar significado.

E eles demoraram para ser de fato algo, sabe, juntos, mas eles estão lá e o pack se forma em torno deles de uma maneira... perfeita. E seu pai já é lobisomem e a mãe de Scott e Allison e todos que ele ama, basicamente. São todos complicados, todos com um imenso caos que Stiles vê que só a lua ilumina, e ele percebe, mas não se arrisca a entender cada um deles, eles só... estão ali. E ele é parte disso.

Mas não é. E ele sabe disso. Porque é como se ele tivesse finalmente a sua casa e a sua paz e a sua família, mas não, porque ele mesmo não acredita nisso.

Ele não acredita que não faz diferença para o alfa que seu mate seja humano, nem que não importa para o seu pai que seu filho não seja mais exatamente como ele mesmo é, nem que não seria mágico se o Batman pudesse acompanhar a Catwoman.

Seria lindo. Seria ideal. Seria completo. Ele seria feliz, ele sabe disso. E Peter olha para ele enquanto ele fica para trás quando o pack todo se transforma e sai correndo sob a lua. Ele sabe e brinca com o orgulho de Stiles para admitir o que ele sempre soube.

Ele quer aquilo.

\- Eu não acredito que você está me pedindo isso. – Derek diz e Stiles sorri porque, sim, ele não acredita porque ele deseja _tanto_ que isso seja real que parece muito acreditar. Mas o que importa é que Stiles acredita. Ele acredita em si mesmo e acredita que Derek pode fazer isso por ele. Então ele o abraça e beija e sussurra contra seus lábios o quanto ele realmente deseja isso.

O quanto ele deseja ser como Derek e Scott e todos que realmente importam para ele.

O quanto ele deseja ser como os personagens das histórias fantásticas que ele leu sua vida inteira.

Quando Derek o morde, o olhando sério e preocupado, sem conseguir não se afligir por vê-lo sangrar, Stiles não consegue encontrar essa magia em meio à dor. Não existe fantasia na febre ou na perda de controle sobre seu próprio corpo que segue ao longo dos próximos dias.

Mas quando a lua finalmente surge e sua transformação se completa e ele tem seu alfa e seu pack junto dele, Stiles sorri entre garras e dentes.

Esqueça o Batman. Ele é muito mais foda do que isso. Ele é um lobisomem. E é real. E é fantástico.

-:=:-


	12. Humana

Ela nunca seria um lobisomem.

Lydia sorri de leve pensando nisso. Ela observa, sentada no sofá da sala Hale, Boyd lendo quieto em uma poltrona enquanto Isaac, Scott e Stiles estão envolvidos em um tipo de lutinha no chão. Allison troca com ela um olhar rápido de irritação antes de se voltar para Erica, com quem está conversando sobre a eficácia de esmaltes sobre as garras que surgem inevitavelmente na época de lua cheia. Melissa e John estão discutindo as compras do mês para o pack e Derek e Peter estão sentados na mesa da cozinha, discutindo com Jackson como ele vai justificar para seus pais a necessidade de trocar mais uma vez os pneus do seu carro sendo que eles não se lembram como eles ficaram em um estado tão lastimável.

Ela não pode ajudar. Ela não estava com eles, estava guiando o Camaro de Derek de volta para casa e quando os reencontrou, na manhã seguinte, o Porsche já estava naquele estado, precisando ser empurrado por Jackson até a clareira entre reclamações e rosnados.

Mas foi ela, no entanto, quem o acalmou e o convenceu que não tinha sido nenhum dos outros que fez isso propositalmente ao seu carro. Ele já estava sob influência demais da lua quando saiu dirigindo atrás do pack pela floresta, querendo testar sua velocidade. Qualquer coisa podia ter acontecido, e somente a sua infantilidade era a responsável, mais ninguém.

Ela era a única que ele ouvia e isso era importante para ela. Lydia sabia que ser ela, exatamente da forma como ela era, era o que dava segurança para Jackson... existir.

E o fato de que quem percebeu isso foi Peter era fundamental. Ela ainda preferia não ficar sozinha com ele, e ninguém poderia condená-la por isso, mas quando ela soube desse dado, de que ele é quem havia chegado à conclusão de que ela poderia salvar Jackson e controlar o Kanima, ela o admirou por alguns milésimos de segundos. Peter era o ser mais assustador que ela jamais gostaria de conhecer, mas ele não só a usou, ele a percebeu nesse movimento, e isso salvou Jackson e ela acreditava que, em algum ponto, ela realmente havia salvado Peter. Então eles se respeitavam depois de tudo.

E Derek sempre estava por perto para defendê-la, fosse de Peter, fosse de Jackson, fosse de qualquer outro. Ele a observou com imenso cuidado nos dias após a transformação de Jackson e ela não era ingênua de acreditar que a preocupação dele com ela não tinha nada do fato de que ele precisava dela para manter Jackson em seu pack e sob controle. Mas ela ainda era grata por isso. Por saber que alguém estava ali para cuidar dela e ajuda-la caso tudo desse errado. Essa era a função do alfa e Derek havia tornado seu alfa também, mesmo ela não sendo loba.

Da mesma forma que Stiles havia se tornado seu confidente de uma forma muito peculiar. Ela era a confidente de Allison, a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-la a se manter sã e dentro de sua própria vontade entre as forças imensas de seu pai e de Scott que a pressionavam. Havia necessidade quando Allison a procurava, da mesma forma que havia em Jackson, Peter e Derek, mas com Stiles era diferente. Com Stiles sempre foi diferente.

Com o tempo, ela havia aprendido a aceitar o carinho que ele tinha por ela. Tudo ficou muito mais fácil depois que ele se envolveu com Derek e ela percebeu que, não importa se ele não quisesse mais ela como namorada ou algo assim, ele ainda tinha carinho por ela. E agora ambos estavam livres para lidar com isso justamente por estarem comprometidos com outras pessoas. E, de uma forma muito irônica, Lydia percebeu o quanto eram perfeitos juntos. Os dois eram as pessoas mais inteligentes do grupo, talvez excetuando Peter e sua genialidade assustadora, e isso levava a uma dinâmica própria entre eles aprofundada pela intimidade de anos de vigilância distante. Ela confiava em Stiles de uma forma que nunca se imaginou confiando em mais ninguém.

Isso porque Lydia nunca precisou de mais ninguém. Ela era inteligente o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma e, por ser menina e delicada, as pessoas tinham a tendência a subestimá-la, como Jackson mesmo o fez por muito tempo, e ela sabia exatamente como se utilizar disso para conseguir o que queria ou precisava. Mesmo quando ela foi exposta ou estava com medo demais para lidar com isso, ela não era o tipo que pedia ajuda, ela se maquiaria, se vestiria e dominaria o mundo sozinha.

E Stiles foi a única pessoa que ela procurou, mesmo antes de entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, mesmo antes de ser mordida pela primeira vez, mesmo antes dele ser mordido. E, de certa forma, ele ser o humano ao lado dela em meio a lobos por tanto tempo a fez ver que ela não precisava vestir um monte de pelos e garras e dentes para dominar esse mundo. Bastava ser ela. E isso bastava para todos ali.

Stiles veio conversar com ela antes de pedir a mordida a Derek. Ele sabia que ela nunca poderia segui-lo nisso e não queria abandoná-la. E ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não era isso que ele estava fazendo. Ele podia virar lobo, como Jackson, como Allison, como todos ali, e sair para correr na mata enquanto ela os olharia da sacada da casa, mas eles não a estavam deixando. Eles estavam confiando que ela estaria ali quando eles voltassem.

Porque era isso que ser a humana em um pack de lobos significava: a razão para eles voltarem. O que os mantinha juntos e humanos, o que fazia com que houvesse uma casa e um lugar em que todos pudessem se reunir e se sentir parte de algo. Ela não precisava ser tão importante para Boyd ou Melissa como era para Stiles e Jackson, mas mesmo para eles, ela sabia que era algo. Algo para proteger e para lhes dar preocupações pequenas em comparação ao tamanho da lua, como notas e como fazer a faculdade sem deixar Bacon Hills e quantos cookies 11 lobisomens são capazes de comer.

Sua imunidade, afinal, parecia ter um propósito. E, ironicamente, não era um propósito que se referia somente a ela, que poderia perfeitamente ter sobrevivido a tudo isso sozinha.

Ela nunca quis ser nada além de quem ela era. E, mesmo assim, a força da lua a transformou em algo que era mais, muito mais importante do que uma menina bonita e inteligente poderia querer ser.

Ela não era lobisomem e nunca seria.

Ela era a humanidade do pack Hale. Porque foi nisso, afinal, que todos eles se transformaram.

**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Cara, estava relendo a fic agora para postar, e eu realmente gostei dela. Espero que esse seja um sentimento comum e compartilhado. Ela é muito importante para mim por ser a fic com a qual eu marquei minha volta à escrita depois da pausa mais longa que eu já dei até agora.
> 
> Mas eu não sei se foi culpa da pausa, da fic, do fandom novo, das mudanças do mundo, da proximidade do apocalypse zumbi ou o que, mas a falta de respostas que eu tive com a postagem dos primeiros capítulos da fic me brochou um pouco, por isso eu demorei tanto para postar o resto, e por isso postei tudo de uma vez agora.
> 
> Espero realmente saber o que vocês acharam e espero que vocês – fandom – ainda estejam aí em algum lugar porque eu pretendo continuar escrevendo e esse silêncio me deixa meio incomodada.
> 
> Muito obrigada a Daphne Peçanha, que ressurgiu das cinzas pra me deixar mais feliz, e a Dark K. por ter feito a capa.
> 
> Beijos e até o/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey o/  
> Primeira fic postada aqui no AO3! Espero estar começando bem XDDD
> 
> Fic dedicada a [Dark_K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K), que me trouxe pra cá e fica torcendo pra eu voltar a escrever s2
> 
> Meu tumblr: http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/


End file.
